


Conspiracy

by rromantic



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Light and fluffy ficlet, post S4-ish.





	Conspiracy

  
"He doesn't like red," the flower vendor said, gesturing to the bunch of roses Brian was holding.

"Who?"

"Your partner."

"What the fuck do you know about Justin?"

"I've seen you guys at the diner. Blond, bright smile? He stops by often. Picks up yellow roses, looks at 'em, puts 'em back. So I asked him 'why not buy 'em?'"

"What did he say?" Brian asked, his curiosity piqued in spite of his irritation at the old man's interference in his life.

"His partner doesn't believe in romance."

Wise eyes smiled at Brian, and he dropped the roses in the bucket as if they had suddenly grown thorns through his gloves. Stuffing his fists into his coat pockets he sneered, "Romance is bullshit. We're not a couple of dykes."

"He said you'd say that," the vendor chuckled.

Brian opened his mouth, but no quick retort came to mind, and thoughtfully he stared at the flowers. So the little shit thought Brian was predictable enough to discuss him with a stranger, did he? "I'll take those two. And they had better be fucking fresh."

"He said you'd say that too. Didn't say nothin' 'bout you taking two though."

"Make it four."  



End file.
